<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Must Be Enemies by DejaBoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28498107">We Must Be Enemies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DejaBoo/pseuds/DejaBoo'>DejaBoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl in 3-D (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, and have them kiss, but then i also realized this is a sharkboy and lavagirl fanfiction, from your favorite childhood movie, i hope u have fun :), i realized this probably doesn't entirely make sense within the cannon, so who give a shit, sometimes when you're a 20 year old lesbian, to the 1 person who reads this, you need to write fanfiction about the 2 girls you had a crush on as a kid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:35:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28498107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DejaBoo/pseuds/DejaBoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I had come to understand that you were light, not destruction."</p>
<p>"I can be both if I want to be." </p>
<p>"Do you want to be?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lavagirl/The Ice Princess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We Must Be Enemies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is how I cope with 'We Can Be Heroes' not being a direct sequel to sharkboy and lavagirl and reducing the 2 of them to cameo characters :,) Here's the ship we deserved and a fic that no one asked for. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the haze of the sweltering heat encompassing her, she almost didn’t believe her eyes. </p>
<p>Around her flowed the lava of the powerful and imposing mountain that acted as a beacon for the entirety of the planet. Its constant eruption acted as a guiding light for the planet’s people, and its scorching, thick molten spilled into the ocean causing a tall wall of steam to rise around the shore. </p>
<p>So when she saw a figure seemingly walking on water toward her, she thought initially it must be a hazy illusion through the steam. As the figure got closer and increasingly clearer however, it became apparent that the person was no illusion. She thought then it must be Sharkboy, of course, but the figure looked a bit too small.</p>
<p>Her heart stopped when the steam in the air suddenly crystalized and then fell like sleet. Dark gray clouds circled around the mountain. </p>
<p>A harsh gust of cold wind with a flurry of snow rushed past her. She didn’t allow herself to flinch at the sudden burst of cold air and stood firmly on the shore glaring ahead to see the culprit who she already recognized.</p>
<p>What did she think she was doing coming here? </p>
<p>With an unhurried pace, the Ice Princess walks calmly and elegantly on a pathway of ice above the sea water toward the shore where Lavagirl is standing. She meets Lavagirl’s intense look and does not flinch or look away. She holds her gaze with an unintimidated expression, with quiet but equal intensity. </p>
<p>The princess gently clutches the crystal heart around her neck as an ice beam shooting from it forms the path ahead of her. The ice sharply cuts into the sands of the shore and the princess steps off. </p>
<p>They say nothing and merely stare at each other for a beat before Lavagirl breaks the tense silence.</p>
<p>“It is very dangerous for you to be here.” Lavagirl states with a threatening undertone.</p>
<p>“I am unafraid of the volcano,” she replies before she uses the crystal heart to fire an icy beam at a stream of lava that was heading toward her. The lava sizzles loudly at the beam’s contact before graying and stopping in its tracks. “I can handle myself against the mountain’s lava.”</p>
<p>“Well,” starts Lavagirl before she shoots a stream of lava from her own hand to unfreeze the flow. This diverts the track and the molten changes its course to flow straight into the water. The hot steam that rises right on the Ice Princess’ back makes her visibly uncomfortable. “The volcano's lava isn’t the only lava you have to worry about.” </p>
<p>The Ice Princess sighs and shakes her head at Lavagirl’s intimidation. “I had come to understand that you were light, not destruction.”</p>
<p>“I can be both if I want to be.” Lavagirl states strongly as her long hair lights aflame. </p>
<p>“Do you want to be?” The Ice Princess asks softly.</p>
<p>Lavagirl scoffs at the question without answering and swallows the sudden lump in her throat. She pauses and regards the princess for a moment. </p>
<p>“Why are you here?”</p>
<p>The princess laughs humorlessly. “To see you.” She states without explanation. </p>
<p>“Well then,” Lavagirl pauses and spreads her arms. “You’ve seen me. Now go away.” Lavagirl turns on her heel and begins to walk away, she doesn’t know where she’s walking to, just away, away from her. </p>
<p>“You know I miss you.”</p>
<p>Keep walking. This isn’t the first time she’s had to do this. Don’t look back. </p>
<p>“I know you told Sharkboy and Max that we’d never met,” A path of ice violently cuts into the ground beside Lavagirl and suddenly the princess is skating beside her. “Maybe after all that happened you wish you’d never met me. Maybe you’d like to pretend that our days spent together had never happened…”</p>
<p>Lavagirl veers making a sharp turn and leaving scorched footprints in her wake. The princess skillfully turns her path, keeping up with Lavagirl without much difficulty.</p>
<p>“...but, Lavagirl, I want you to know that despite everything that happened, I forgive you.”</p>
<p>Lavagirl stops abruptly in her tracks. “I don’t want your forgiveness!” She snaps hotly. “I want you to leave me alone!” </p>
<p>They both freeze. Lavagirl can feel a sting behind her eyes so she turns away. She turns to the ocean and roughly sits down. </p>
<p>“I don’t deserve your forgiveness…” She says quietly as she keeps her gaze firmly set on the ocean swells in front of her. </p>
<p>How could she ever deserve to be forgiven for what she’d done? It didn’t matter if it was an accident. She had known the risk she was taking by coming to the Ice Kingdom, a kingdom where everything, including its citizens, were made of ice and could be melted at her slightest touch. She knew this and she came anyway.</p>
<p>Everything had been fine at first. She met the Ice Princess and they had become fast friends. Lavagirl wanted to be with her as much as she could. She adored the princess and wanted to be as close to her as she could. </p>
<p>But that’s the thing about Lavagirl. When someone gets close to her, they usually get burned.</p>
<p>Just one accidental touch, was all it took. </p>
<p>A melted arm. </p>
<p>She backed away in horror. Her back then bumped into another. They were shorter. The side of their face liquified and dripped down to their shoulder. Both were screaming, clutching their wounds. The Ice Princess had entered. She looked at her subjects in terror. She knelt down beside them with tears in her eyes. She looked up with anger and hurt and asked Lavagirl what she had done. Lavagirl ran before she could hurt anyone else and didn’t look back. </p>
<p>“They are well again. In that moment, I was scared and a little panicked and I lashed out at you… but I was able to heal them with the crystal heart, you know.” The Ice Princess says after a moment of quiet. She takes a seat next to Lavagirl. “You do deserve my forgiveness, and you deserve to forgive yourself as well.”</p>
<p>The Ice Princess looks at her, but Lavagirl can’t bring herself to meet her eyes. She shakes her head and stands up abruptly. She’s not putting anyone at risk again. The princess isn’t like Sharkboy, she can’t afford to slip up even a little bit with her. The consequence is too dire.</p>
<p>“I am fire. You are ice. We must be enemies.” Lavagirl states looking straight at her while willing herself not to falter under the princess’ soft eyes. “We were made opposites. We were made to hold forces that are destructive when we collide. We were made to be as far apart as we can be.”</p>
<p>The princess stands up now too and looks at her eye level. She can sense the princess’ irritation at her remarks.</p>
<p>“Why are you so focused on what you were made to be, rather than on what you have become?” Her voice is raised, but she doesn’t yell. She firmly continues. “In what universe were we made to be enemies? Max’s universe? Do you truly believe he would create us with the intent to pit us against each other?”</p>
<p>Lavagirl doesn’t think that’s likely. Max considers the both of them to be his precious friends, he would never want them to hurt each other. Lavagirl stutters on her reply.</p>
<p>“Even if that were the case, haven’t we both deviated from what we were supposedly created to do? You’ve grown, you’ve chosen to be light. It is true, Max knew that was your true potential, but you discovered it for yourself. You chose to embrace it over destruction because even if you do make mistakes sometimes, you are good .”</p>
<p>Lavagirl can feel her flames of her hair burning brighter again, but this time it isn’t out of anger. She puts a hand to her chest. “Princess…”</p>
<p>“I’ve grown too,” she says straightening her shoulders. “My father wanted me to stay put within the castle, to remain inside and never venture out. I’ve chosen to venture out regardless. For the sake of my people, and for the sake of bettering myself as a leader for when the time comes, I’ve chosen to travel outside the Ice Kingdom, to form alliances, and see how my kingdom fits in with the rest of the world.”</p>
<p>“That’s incredibly admirable.” Lavagirl says genuinely as her heart swells. </p>
<p>“My point is, Max has grown and realized that this world has taken on its own life outside of his dreams. We’ve grown and so has our world. We’ve changed a lot and most of us for the better. In the past, it may have been foolish for you to come into the Ice Kingdom, but it was just as foolish for my father to keep me confined to it.”</p>
<p>Everything the princess was saying was making sense. </p>
<p>“Things have changed. We’ve both made mistakes in the past and now we’re better for it. Lavagirl… I really have missed you. I’d… like to be a part of your world again.” She steps closer to her and looks deeply, pleadingly into her eyes.</p>
<p>Can she really do this? It seemed too good to be true. </p>
<p>Lavagirl reaches for her before she catches her own hand. The fire in her blazes again with fear and frustration. The princess sees her hesitation and smiles for some reason.</p>
<p>“You’re… afraid of burning me, aren’t you? That’s why you’ve been trying so hard to push me away.” </p>
<p>Lavagirl shakes her head at herself. “I know I’m light. I know I’m good, I learned that when the world needed me, but… I still-”</p>
<p>“Take my hand.” The princess interrupts her and calmly offers her hand. </p>
<p>Lavagirl backs away and vehemently shakes her head. No, no, no. Do you want to be turned into fried ice? Burning you is exactly what I’m afraid of.”</p>
<p>Oddly, the princess laughs with a dismissive wave of her hand. “That won’t happen.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But-”</p>
<p>“Trust me.” The Ice Princess says with confidence. She gives Lavagirl a reassuring look and offers her hand once more. </p>
<p>Lavagirl just stares at it for a moment. There’s no way that can be true. The princess is insistent however and does not budge. Lavagirl hesitantly raises her hand. It indecisively hovers over the princess’ hand. Lavagirl looks up at the princess for one final reassurance and she smiles back at her. Before she can let that beautiful smile make her temperature go up even higher, she squeezes her eyes shut and brushes their fingers together.</p>
<p>Lavagirl gasps at the contact.</p>
<p>“You… you’re so cold.” </p>
<p>The Ice Princess smiles knowingly. “Well, shouldn’t that be obvious?” She smiles smugly before looking down at their hands.</p>
<p>She runs her fingers up Lavagirl’s hands. Lavagirl knows her temperature is rising, her hands are turning redder by the minute, and her face and hair brighten with embarrassment. Lavagirl even thinks she hears a faint hissing sound coming from their hands where they’re touching.</p>
<p>“This… isn’t hurting you at all?” Lavagirl asks as the princess interlocks their fingers. At this point, she feels so hot she thinks she could melt into a puddle of lava at any moment, yet at the same time, the princess’ touch feels cold.</p>
<p>“No, not in the slightest.” She replies as she strokes the back of Lavagirl’s hand with her thumb. </p>
<p>“H-How-”</p>
<p>“When you touch someone, you usually burn them. However, when I touch someone, I usually freeze them solid.”</p>
<p>Lavagirl stares in disbelief.</p>
<p>“Our powers cancel each other out. We don’t hurt each other.”</p>
<p>The Ice Princess smiles at her bewilderment. A happiness begins to build in Lavagirl’s chest and she returns the smile. </p>
<p>“Wow, I had… I had no idea…” </p>
<p>Someone she can touch without hurting. Someone she could hold. She pulls the princess into a hug. </p>
<p>The princess is surprised at first, but she quickly softens and returns the embrace.</p>
<p>“Ah,” The princess sighs dreamily as she rests her head on Lavagirl’s shoulder. “So warm… I’ve never hugged someone who wasn’t made of ice before.” She laughs.</p>
<p>They stand in each other’s arms for a moment, taking the sensation in. The princess’ cool form feels refreshing and soothing. It’s the first time in a long time Lavagirl’s enjoyed the cold. Snowflakes and ash fall from the sky, a gentle snow mixed with the volcano’s sooty weather. The snowflakes fall on her face like cold little kisses and she never wants to let her go.</p>
<p>“I’ve never hugged… well, anyone.” Lavagirl says and her own words make her tighten her embrace a bit. </p>
<p>The princess pulls away to look at her, but doesn’t let go. There’s an uncharacteristic shyness in the usually confident and aloof princess’ expression. </p>
<p>“Then, I assume you’ve also never… kissed... anyone before…?”</p>
<p>Lavagirl can feel her legs momentarily turn to jelly. She can feel the steam literally rising from her face. The Ice Princess seems to misinterpret Lavagirl’s reaction.</p>
<p>“Oh dear, I’m not making fun of you. Ah, I just thought-I just thought that perhaps you’d like to try-”</p>
<p>“Yes!”</p>
<p>The Ice Princess (appropriately) freezes, and blinks at her. “Oh. Good, well,” The princess continues awkwardly while Lavagirl thinks this new shy side of the princess is pretty cute. “I’ve-I’ve never done this before, uh, neither have you, we established that ha ha. I… don’t really know how to…”</p>
<p>Lavagirl giggles and gently places her hand on the nape of the princess’ neck. “Oh, don’t worry. I’m sure we can figure it out.”</p>
<p>Lavagirl leans forward and places a small quick kiss to her lips. She gauges her reaction and earns a small shy smile and her heart soars at the sight of the light blush on the princess’ cheeks. The Ice Princess wraps her arms around Lavagirl’s neck and pulls her back for more.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>